Belong to the World
by hesitation marks
Summary: "As soon as the beat dropped, the stranger started gliding across the floor with a precision and grace to their movements that she hadn't seen since - well, not since her." Slightly AU, Brittana. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, unfortunately. If I did, Brittana would still be on. Proudly so.

A/N: This idea was sparked by the previews of Santana and Kurt holding auditions for their band. Also, there are mentions of Dantana. Keep in mind that I didn't actually watch the eppy, sans for Lambert's performance. That was ace. Also, this is a one-shot, for now.

* * *

As Santana crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in her chair, she rubbed her temples in frustration. The auditions that they were hosting turned out to be a huge flop. If this was how Simon Cowell felt, then she wanted no part in it. Yes, being blatantly honest about how much people sucked was - well, empowering. But there was no hope for any of them and she was starting to see their band more and more like a pipe dream.

"Next train wreck!" Kurt gave her a sharp look. "Please?"

The lights dimmed down considerably, making the Lima Heights native narrow her mocha brown eyes as they tried to adjust to the darkness. A flicker of blonde hair still had the same effect on her that it always did: it soothed her. Glancing over at Dani, she tried to convince herself that her new girlfriend was the reason for her goosebumps.

A lithe figure took the floor as Belong to the World by the Weeknd blared through the speakers.

As soon as the beat dropped, the stranger started gliding across the floor with a precision and grace to their movements that she hadn't seen since -

Well, not since her.

As soon as those baby blues caught hers across the room, Santana was a goner. She hadn't realized that she was up on her feet, until Dani was by her side, whispering sweet nothings. A sharp ringing in her ears prevented her from understanding a word, however; along with feeling like she was tied to this world only through the dancer.

"You are aware that this isn't an audition for Julliard, right?"

Santana couldn't be sure if it was coming from Kurt or Dani, but it didn't really matter at this point. "Merci," the blonde stated with a bow towards lady porcelean, confirming her suspicions. Kurt taught her that.

Dani was running her hand softly up and down her arm and Santana was desperately trying to shrug her off, not wanting her to notice the goosebumps that she felt.

Without another word, the blonde made a silent exit and Santana could only think one thing: that was what she'd taught her.

Claiming to need a smoke break, she ignored the disapproving looks that the other girl sent her way, even if she remained silent. Of course Santana didn't smoke, but no one could really say otherwise. Sharing a kiss didn't mean that she'd shared all of her secrets.

Moving to stand in an alleyway near the building, the waitress leaned back against the wall as she watched the cars go by. It was tempting, to just get into a vehicle and drive until she ran out of road. It was one of those days, where all of a sudden she missed everyone.

When a pair of hands slammed against the wall on either side of her head, Santana gasped in sheer surprise. It was a moment of weakness that she never would have allowed herself, back home in Lima. But this was the real world and no one really cared where she was from. Her eyes took a moment to focus, because another body was pressed so closely against hers that she could make out every curve. It was far too familiar.

"I like your new girlfriend. She's cute."

Santana closed her eyes at the voice, setting her jaw slightly in both guilt and a tinge of anger. "Aren't you supposed to be at MIT?" That had been the plan, right?

"I dropped out," Brittany shrugged, her fingertips brushing across sunkissed skin to touch the necklace that hung from there. "Hmm."

Santana raised a brow, peeling open her eyes to follow the other woman's gaze.

"I gave you a necklace for your sixteenth birthday. You never wore it. You said that you didn't like anything around your neck, because you weren't owned by anyone."

It took the singer a good minute to come up with an adequate response, after licking her suddenly dry lips. "I bought it with my first check," she lied through her teeth. "I only belong to myself."

"Really? Was that before or after you got really into the Beatles?"

Oh, that. See, the necklace had a small pendant with 'little darling' engraved on it. Leave it to Brittany to have to repeat her senior year, but still have such a vast knowledge of music that she recognized it right away.

"Britt..."

The other woman had aged a little, despite how much she tried not to notice. They both had, in their own ways. It was crazy now, that she thought they could age apart.

"Is it still cheating, if the plumbing's the same?"

Santana wanted to kiss her, too. Not necessarily in a romantic way, but because their closure hadn't really been closure at all. She thought about what Dani said and felt guilty, for bitterly agreeing that maybe a sapphic goddess was what she needed. Brittany had never cheated on her. It was Santana that had given her that extra push, to betray those stupid boys that got in her way.

"What are you doing here?"

For a moment, what looked like hurt flashed across those beautiful features and Brittany avoided her gaze. "I don't know, I just thought - "

"Santana?"

Startled back into reality by the sound of the other blonde's voice, Brittany stepped away from her best friend's personal space and gave her a small smile. A Lopez was never fooled by a fake smile; she had no choice but to let it go. Dani was the best thing that had happened to her, since the unofficial-turned-official break up.

But she had never been hers, like Britt had been.

"B, wait! Maybe we can talk..."

But those baby blues were gone, just as her new lover came into view. She sighed in exasperation, before the million questions started. Santana didn't feel like answering any of them.

* * *

That night, Santana cancelled her dinner date and decided to stay in. Rachel had an audition and Kurt was out with his fiancee. It was the perfect opportunity for a night of Lifetime movies and breadsticks. Ah, now this was the life. Women just messed everything up, in her opinion.

Just as she was leaning back to get comfortable, she heard a knock at the door. It was too tentative to be from anyone that she knew. Who dared disturb her night of sappy movies and carbs? With a slight growl, she pushed herself off of the couch and dragged herself over to the door. She didn't even bother to check the peephole.

"Listen, for the last time: I don't want to buy what you're sellling..."

But her words died in her throat as those same baby blues from earlier peered back at her, while her cheek leaned against the doorframe. In her arms was a small bundle wrapped in blankets and Santana didn't realize that it was a living being until it stirred.

"I named her Dia."

Well, it was actually meant to be Diabla, but the doctors had looked at her funny and she had a slightly involuntary change of heart.

Santana was speechless as she stood there, still stuck on the fact that her best friend was standing on her doorstep right now. Much less what she was holding in her arms. Or who, rather.

"Can I hold her?"

Brittany nodded as she carefully handed her the small child, only a few weeks old as its small hands reached for the sky. Santana focused on her features and found that she was seeking a little bit of herself in her features. The curve of her brow? No, the shape of her mouth was definitely hers. It was illogical, considering that Santana wasn't the mother, but when had she ever been logical around the other woman?

"She's so beautiful."

The words were almost choked out and it made Brittany's eyes water slightly, but she didn't let the tears fall. No, she was still too stubborn, blinking them away. Just as quickly as the moment came, it disappeared again.

Dia was handed back to her and Santana stepped back, closing the door in her face.

Well, that went smoothly...

A few loud sliding sounds were heard as the chain link was removed, allowing the dark-haired girl that haunted most of her dreams to open the door fully. "Do you want to come in? I think I have another blanket in here."

"I probably shouldn't."

Santana nodded, watching as her ex-girlfriend looked between her and the baby. It was almost like she was appreciating the similarities, too. Then Brittany nodded back and turned to leave, walking with a more confident stride than she'd ever seen.

"Motherhood suits you, Britt."

But the other woman didn't turn around. She probably knew that if she did, she'd never leave. Not now that Santana had seen the secrets that she'd whispered in her ear, after the cameras went off that day for Fondue For Two.


End file.
